


Try Everything You Can

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Dean-Centric, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Going to Hell, Heavy Angst, Hell Torture, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light Angst, Not Happy, Protective Sam, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Pre-Season 3 finale) Dean Winchester and his distressed little brother discuss the inevitable fact that he's going to Hell. There's nothing else either of them can even do about it anymore.Oneshot/drabble





	Try Everything You Can

"...Sammy, we've tried everything." Dean Winchester said flatly, slamming his dad's Journal onto the coffee table in defeat. "Hell, you've even been trying since I first made the deal..."

"Dean, don't."

"Face it, Sammy--"

"I said, don't say it!"

"--I'm going to hell." he finished.

His little brother Sam looked up. Only Dean (and maybe their honorary uncle Bobby) could call him Sammy... he pushed his long hair out of his eyes.

"There has to be a way." he said weakly.

"Never could admit defeat, could ya?" Dean smirked; Sam didn't.

"We have to keep trying, Dean."

"We have been!" Dean slammed a fist onto the table, and almost knocked Sam's laptop off, which made him glare. "You know we have. You know it, Sam..."

Sam stared at the ground, seeing nothing.

"...it's over."


End file.
